Ellos si, ustedes no
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Luego de años de la muerte de Lochan y unos pocos de Maya. Kit recibe un mensaje de texto que le ha dado mucha curiosidad ¿quién pudo haber conseguido su número? pues solo lo tenían Tiffin y Willa. Pero el contenido del mensaje lo ha hecho olvidar eso y ahora debe decidir junto con sus hermanos menores, si desean ver a su madre y a su padre. Pero ya nada es como antes. Two-Shot.


Todo había cambiado y a la vez no. Ellos tres habían crecido saludables y con amor, lo cual tenían que agradecérselo a Maya.

Kit ya tenía veinte años, Tiffin y Willa eran unos adolescentes... pero con ellos no contaba Maya. Maya había tenido un destino diferente, con treinta y pico años, su vida había acabado gracias a un automóvil, hace dos años atrás.

Había sido difícil, pero supieron llevarlo, omitiendo que Willa no podía parar de llorar.

Por lo menos, se reuniría con Lochan. Les decía siempre Kit con sus palabras, para intentar tranquilizarlos a ellos y de paso, a él.

Era un día cualquiera de verano, el aire estaba muy pesado por la calor, tanto como para no querer ni salir de casa, pero ahí estaban los tres chicos. Kit en su universidad, en el aula de matemáticas. Y Tiffin y Willa en la escuela a la que iban, intentando que les entrara toda información. Willa lo llevaba fácil, pero para el chico no era demasiado mientras tenía ese avión de papel frente a él. Mierda, era una horrible tentación el echarlo a volar.

Cuando Kit salió de la universidad para ir a la casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, buenos, malos y que los hacían sentir culpable.; recordó cuando Maya les contó su historia con Lochan a sus dos hermanos menores. Ellos no habían reaccionado como él, es más, ellos estaban sorprendidos y admirados por todo aquello.

Pero que no lo culparan lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable, puesto que sentía que guardaban todo aquello contra él, para que no se enfadara.

Error. Era al revés.

Encajó la llave en la cerradura y prosiguió a abrir la puerta. Pero antes de empujar la puerta, su celular sonó distrayéndole de su meta de llegar a el sillón y lanzarse a él.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se fijó en que le habían enviado un mensaje.

_Que extraño_, pensó al tiempo que hacía click para verlo.

...

No sabía que pensar. No sabía si alegrarse, si encabronarse, si querer gritarles o abrazarles. Pero lo que más se preguntó, era como su madre había conseguido su número de teléfono.

Según recordaba, luego de lo sucedido con Maya y Lochan, ella se había largado de nuevo, dejándolos solos a ellos tres y a Maya.

No sabía que hacer.

...

—¡Kit!— lo llamaron al llegar a casa.

Silencio.

—Tú cierra, yo iré a ver si está. Tal vez se fue a trabajar— le dijo Willa a su hermano mayor. Éste asintió y se giró hacia la puerta.

La chica rubia siguió el camino del pasillo, hasta que se encontró con la sala. _Vacía_. Siguió, pasando de largo las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina.

Ahí estaba Kit. A un lado atrás, estaba una olla con la que parecía ser comida ya hervida, por el aroma, supuso la rubia. Su mirada estaba pegada a la pantalla de su celular y parecía algo idiotizado.

—¡Kit!— le gritó mientras iba a apagar la cocina.

El chico se fijó en lo que quería decir su hermanita con ese grito y se sorprendió nada gratamente al ver la olla. Eso podía provocar un accidente. Pero estaba tan aturdido que no fue ni capaz de estirar el brazo libre.

Willa apagó el fuego y se giró hacia su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué llevas ahí que te ha dejado tan idiota?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah?— aún estaba algo idiota al parecer. Sacudió su cabeza y pareció todavía más sorprendido -. Yo... ah... lo siento... es que— suspiró y se dirigió a Willa -. Es solo que me han mandado un mensaje que no se como asimilar— contestó por fin.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿quién?— quiso saber.

—Espera. ¿Dónde está Tiffin?— preguntó.

—Debe de estar en la...—

—¿Sucedió algo?— se asomó el nombrado por la puerta.

Willa sonrió y asintió.

—Si, pero nada importante.

—Ah, es que te oí gritarle a Kit. Pensé que había pasado algo grave, pero estaba en mi habitación así que tardé— explicó —. ¿Por qué Kit está tan pálido?

—Lo mismo intento saber— sonrió la rubia.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Kit con expectación. Esperando a que éste les respondiera.

—Ah... bueno... primero siéntense— les pidió, con una voz impropia de él.

Los dos adolescentes obedecieron y siguieron mirándolo con insistencia.

—Verán...— se mordió el labio—, he recibido un mensaje...— titubeo — de mamá— terminó.

—¿M-Mamá?— preguntó el menor de los hombres.

—Si...

—Pero bueno... supongo que eso no es lo más importante ¿no?— dijo Willa con suspicacia.

Kit soltó una risa nerviosa. Esa mocosa era inteligente.

—Es cierto. Quiere que nos juntemos con ella y... papá.

—¿Papá?— preguntaron los dos al unisono.

Kit asintió, un poco temeroso por sus reacciones.

—Cuándo y dónde— soltó Willa.

El mayor se sorprendió. Esperaba que ella su pusiera a dar brinquitos, como solía hacer cuando algo la emocionaba. Pero en cambio, estaba demasiado seria para ser una expresión de ella.

—Pasado mañana, en un restaurante del centro— contestó.

Tiffin estaba callado. Algo pensativo, ésto también preocupó a Kit.

—Tiffin... ¿sucede algo?— preguntó.

—Solo no sé que pensar— murmuro.

Kit suspiró con pesadez y se paso la mano por el rostro.

—¿Qué quieren que hagamos?

—Iremos— respondieron los menores.

El mayor soltó un suspiro. Tendrían que enfrentarse a esas dos personas.

—Vale, ahora hay que comer— les mostró una sonrisa débil y se giró para servirles.

Se puso a pensar en como sería cuando se vieran, y como reaccionarían. Incluyéndolo a él, reconocía que estaba demasiado confundido.


End file.
